121215 - Pitch Mentoring
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 01:46 -- 01:46 AT: hey merrow! 01:47 AA: Hi Aaisha. 01:48 AT: everything going okay over there? 01:48 AA: Yeah, I would say it's going pretty okay. 01:49 AT: good! this has taken a while for me to get to but fair warning one of the twinks may be messing with sprites 01:49 AA: Even better in an hour or so. I may not be available for the rest of the night. 01:49 AA: "Messing with?" 01:49 AA: What do you mean? 01:49 AT: oho acenia? and i mean something like hacking 01:49 AT: i dont know the exact details but something happened to nyarla's sprite 01:50 AA: To Nyarla's? What happened? 01:50 AT: you'd have to ask him i just know his sprite has been compromised and its set me on edge 01:50 AA: Huh. That's concerning. 01:51 AT: mhm so be careful and let acenia know i havent had a chance to talk to her yet 01:51 AA: Yeah, I will tell her. 01:51 AT: i for sure know i can make rules but im not powerful enough to make them absolute yet... 01:51 AT: awesome :) 01:52 AA: We might have to consider absconding until the threat of being hacked has passed. I do not want anything to happen to Acenia. But I am not even shore where we would abscond to, to escape being hacked. 01:53 AT: well dont talk about it in logs fair warning 01:53 AT: where you might go 01:53 AA: All right. I will take your word for it. 01:53 AT: this a headache but hopefully ill be able to do something about it at some point 01:54 AT: sylph vs lord not sure how that could go wrong tbh 01:56 AA: ...it would go incredibly wrong, most likely. The individual strengths of the two would matter, but... 01:57 AT: i imagine lord is a class above most of the others 01:57 AT: namely because its called lord 01:57 AA: A Lord is one of two Master classes. They should not even exist in a game with this many players. They are like a free boost that's supposed to be given to a session with only two players, to keep it from being hopeless. 01:58 AT: great 01:58 AT: do you know anything about what a lord can do? 01:58 AA: Not reelly. 01:58 AA: I am aware it exists, but I am a Sylph's sprite. 01:59 AT: well... damn sigh thanks tho 01:59 AT: i am curious if at some point i could do anything... 01:59 AT: i finally played chess with scarlet earlier and it's been on my mind for a while, but 02:00 AT: a while back i asked her if she had any help for me and her response was to play that game 02:00 AA: Where have you encountered a Lord? 02:00 AT: its one of the twinks 02:00 AT: the players from an older session 02:00 AT: he's a thief of time as well 02:00 AA: So they are already very strong. 02:00 AA: I would hesitate to get involved with them then. 02:01 AT: mhm all the twinks have already hit godhood 02:01 AT: pffthehe 02:01 AT: please keep yourself safe but its a little too late for the rest of us 02:01 AT: one of them is going black for my matesprit and that pisses me off because she has no idea about our culture 02:01 AT: any of it 02:02 AA: Whale shorely every species is capable of true hate, when they meet the right person. 02:02 AT: yes but she was originally going for me as her pitch romance apparently 02:02 AT: as competition for serios 02:02 AT: i may not be a fan of pitch most of the time but i imagine thats not how pitch works 02:03 AT: now she's switch to nyarla and id really like to know why 02:03 AA: Vascilation seams normal enough. And competition is a fin reason to feel it. 02:03 AA: Competition over the throne is what first drew me to you. 02:03 AA: Nothing happened there, of course, but I was dolphinitely waxing black for you over it. 02:04 AT: see thats fine and if i hadnt been initially terrified when i saw your text i may have returned the feelings 02:04 AA: You were terrified? *waggles eyebrows* 02:04 AT: pfft yes 02:05 AT: being in hiding for all intents and purposes and then suddenly tyrian text? 02:05 AT: terrifying 02:06 AA: That was my first reaction when I discovered you. Then that fear was replaced with anger. How dare another Tyrian have made it this far. She must be my destined anemone! 02:06 AA: And the more I thought about it, the more I reelly got caught up in the idea of having a fated foe. It was like kisnet. 02:07 AA: I imagine your competition with this woman for Serios is similar. Do you respect her? 02:07 AA: Is she a worthy foe? 02:07 AT: ... mmmm fated foe does sound appealing but i am but a squishy anemone i got the easy heiress life 02:07 AT: aaah fuck 02:07 AT: you know what scarlet put it in adequet words let me just 02:08 AT: 11:06 RC: ♦♥ Why wouldn't you be? She's got actual immortality, not just a long lifespan. She has power. Not just a little power, but REAL power. more than any Empress of Alternia ever had. ♠♣ 11:06 RC: ♦♥ Worse, you spent two years with your flush crush and nothing came of it. She practically snapped her fingers and he spends every sleeping hour with her. ♠♣ 02:08 AT: vexing 02:08 AA: That certainly sounds like a good start for a pitch relationship. 02:08 AT: aah but a competition over serios?? he has his own feeligns 02:08 AT: and in twink culture that usually means one of us will end up dead between me and her 02:09 AT: i dont think the point of pitch is to kill your partner 02:09 AA: Certainly not. 02:09 AA: You crush them beneath your heel, shore, but you would not KILL them. 02:09 AA: That would ruin the FUN. 02:10 AT: well sure 02:10 AT: and so would constantly being crushed i mean im sure thatd get annoying 02:10 AA: And it's true that Serios has his own feelings. I am not suggesting you should decide who he owes his love to based on this competition. 02:10 AA: But there's nothing wrong with hating someone for being the one to win his heart. 02:11 AA: Nah, there can be some fun to being crushed, as long as your kismesis justifies that sort of defeat. 02:11 AA: The fear would be whether or not she would be able to continue respecting you if she alwaves won when you fought. 02:11 AA: It does not sound like you can oppose her in physical terms. Maybe not in terms of experience, either. 02:11 AA: But that does not mean you cannot prove a worthy foe. 02:11 AT: she is billions of sweeps old so no 02:12 AA: Pffft. We are tyrians. 02:12 AA: If you are lucky then some day you, too, shall be billions of sweeps old. 02:13 AA: The fact that you are not now is meaningless. It is your destiny as empress to conquer. 02:14 AA: Patience is an important lesson for anyone as long lived as our caste to learn. And a necessary one, to survive long enough to make use of our extended lifespans. 02:17 AT: it is so frustrating tho when you are constantly being shown you are inferior... and i suppose im lucky enough to have thousands under my belt 02:17 AT: fat lot of good those are doing 02:17 AA: You will not alwaves be inferior. Bide your time. Learn her weaknesses. Impress her with your ability to exploit those weaknesses. Show her you are not to be trifled with. Even if it takes a thousand sweeps. 02:18 AA: Make her fall to her knees before you. 02:18 AA: And then... 02:18 AA: ...whale, that will be a conchvenient place for her to be. 02:18 AT: but do i even want to give her the honor of being on her knees 02:18 AA: I do not know. 02:18 AA: I cannot answer that for you. 02:19 AA: How much pleasure would you take in her bowing before you? 02:19 AT: extreme pleasure 02:19 AT: out of everything else thats what i want to see the most rn 02:20 AA: Whale that sounds to *me* like you are waxing black for her. 02:20 AA: But only you can be shore. 02:21 AT: mm 02:21 AT: id rather make her work for it even if i am 02:22 AT: she needs to be schooled properly in our quadrants 02:22 AA: Making her work for it is ENTIRELY appropriate for a black relationship. 02:23 AT: she's also a seer of blood 02:23 AT: she'll kno 02:23 AT: and i dont want to give her the satisfaction of jumping into her arms 02:23 AA: Make her beg you for release from her desire for you. 02:23 AA: Oh, no, no, no. You must tease her. Make her want you more than anything she is ever wanted. Drive her mad with desire. 02:24 AA: This is part of the manner in which you must dominate a kismesis, in a healthy black relationship. 02:24 AA: Not only must you defeat her, you must make her WANT to be defeated. 02:26 AT: mmmm well that i can certainly do or well try to 02:26 AT: never actually had a hatecrush before 02:27 AT: i almost feel like an improper troll 02:28 AT: well i guess i mightve... but never really... invested 02:28 AA: It's unusual at your age, yes. But then again, as Tyrians we are already effectively slated for culling. It is not as though failing to fill our fillial pails will make the drones treat us any worse. 02:28 AT: mmm well even when i was younger i didnt really understand the pitch quadrant? 02:28 AA: There are bigger priorities to worry about. And assuming we survive to take the crown, we have all the time we need for more pleasurable diversions. 02:28 AT: very true! 02:32 AT: umm mm this is an odd question but would you mind if i asked for pitch advice? if i uh ever need it 02:34 AA: Shore. Though I do not want to mislead you into thinking I am a casanova in that regard. I have never had a black relationship even a fraction as successful as my relationship with Acenia. 02:34 AA: But I have....observed quite a bit of media. 02:34 AT: most media i have observed is redrom so 02:34 AT: you're more knowledgeable than me and my moirail... is stressed 02:35 AA: I was a big fan of troll soap operas. They ran the gamut of quadrants. 02:35 AA: So I can share with you that much. 02:37 AT: heh thanks :) i uh tended toward more.. pale and red flicks? mmm 02:37 AT: speaking of tho 02:38 AT: 12th perigee was coming up before we left 02:38 AA: Oh, yes, I suppose it was. 02:39 AT: since my hive is above water now... ive decided to but the ballroom to good use 02:40 AT: and put together a 12th perigee ball :) 02:40 AA: Oh my cod. 02:40 AA: Please tell me I am invited. 02:40 AT: ofc! 02:40 AA: Oh cod, I do not even have a tailor in the Medium! 02:40 AA: I might have to wear somefin I have WORN before! 02:41 AT: hehehe the tradegy 02:41 AA: Unless I can find someone. I wonder if any of these frogs know how to work a needle... 02:41 AT: !! are you actually on heliux's land? 02:41 AA: Uh....I am kind of visiting someone here. 02:42 AT: well i can guess who 02:42 AA: I assume I can bring Acenia as my plus one, correct? 02:42 AT: yeees i was thinking id have to pull some rule hoops to get her over but! thats fine if you guys have already figured it out :) 02:42 AA: We shall both have to acquire exquisite new clothes. 02:43 AA: I wonder if they have any rhinestone mines in this session? 02:43 AT: pfft dont know hope you have the funds for it tho 02:43 AT: i know alot of the lands had different stone types 02:45 AA: Oh, right. Money. All my boondollars would be back at my hive. 02:45 AA: Which is probably a pile of rubble now. 02:45 AA: Sigh. 02:47 AT: mmm im not sure if my treasurey would be of any use but there's an area to the left of the entrance down the hall and to the right and that room should have all my basic funds that i used for clothes 02:48 AT: mmm if you find any rhinestones in there you can use them but dont take the bigger items and ask about stuff if youre unsure 02:49 AA: Oh! I forgot about your Alchemiter! I could just use that. 02:49 AT: pfft yes 02:49 AA: I am glad I alwaves keep an emergency wardrobifier in my sylladex. I can use some of my old outfits as ingredients. 02:50 AT: ... 02:50 AT: okay so 02:50 AT: scarlet talked about a wardrobifier too 02:50 AT: what is that 02:50 AA: What do you mean? 02:50 AA: You do not have a wardrobifier?! 02:50 AT: no??? 02:50 AA: How have you survived this long?! 02:51 AA: Do you actually have to keep your outfits in a CLOSET? 02:51 AA: How in Alternia's name do you have the space? 02:51 AT: yes??? its the first floor under the hive and its huge and v organized ty i have maps if you wanted to explore 02:51 AT: obviously dedicating an entire floor 02:51 AT: ofc 02:52 AA: That's such a waste! You could keep it all in your wardrobifier and not only would it take up less space, you could quick-change according to mood. Or even just at random. 02:52 AT: thats so many options tho 02:52 AT: do u kno how many clothes i have 02:52 AA: I am sending you the code for a basic wardrobifier now. This is a fashion emergency. 02:53 AA: Once you get the grist, you should try to make a portable one with the nearest alchemiter. Maybe somefin you can wear on your wrist or in a necklace or somefin. 02:54 AT: uh okay ill make it when i can then? 02:56 AA: Sea that you do. 02:57 AA: This is a top priority. 03:00 AT: suure! okay i will uh will probably have no how to work it 03:01 AT: but uh yea okay 03:02 AA: It's pretty straight forward. You just put the outfits in and change directly from the interface. Or tern them on and off and set auto-change things. That part's a little more difficult. I would hire someone to program it for you if you want, like, mood-based outfit changes or somefin. I had a guy I hired for mine. 03:02 AA: So I could not tell you how to do it. 03:06 AT: mmmm well i could ask scarlet i guess? since she has one too 03:07 AT: if she's into fashion you might like talking to her but uh i would caution being rude 03:07 AT: in any manner 03:10 AA: I would just as soon not get involved with these non-players. Especially if they are interfering with sprites. 03:10 AA: I would prefer to avoid their notice entirely. 03:11 AT: sure three of them are going to be at the ball tho 03:11 AT: leaving the asshole out because well 03:11 AT: :| 03:13 AA: Whale, I am not saying I will snub them or anything. 03:13 AA: I am just not going to seak out attention. 03:13 AA: Other than with my amazing outfit. 03:13 AA: And even more amazing matesprite. 03:13 AA: But I cannot kelp either of those things. 03:13 AT: heh thats fair! vigil and scarlet are very cordial so. pffhehe i look forward to seeing this outfit 03:14 AT: and im sure acenia will be really cute! 03:17 AA: She could go in a burlap sack and be absolutely adorable. 03:17 AT: at least give her accessories come on 03:17 AT: the burlap sack would look so sad 03:17 AA: I am not actually going to dress her in a burlap sack! Give me a LITTLE credit. 03:18 AT: hehehe :3c ofc 03:18 AA: I was just commenting on how little kelp she needs to be gorgeous. 03:19 AA: All right. I am going to go now. She and I have a lot of planning to do. Among other things. 03:20 AT: heh have fun merrow! tell her i said hi! 03:20 AA: I will. You have fun as whale. 03:20 AT: ofc! -- aspiringArchon AA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:20 -- Category:Merrow Category:Aaisha